miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:PinkieStyle/KF16
Rozdział 16. Szybkie pociągnięcie w dół towarzyszące zakończeniu teleportacji sprowadziło Czarnego Kota na ziemię. Dosłownie. Gwałtownie stracił czucie w dolnych kończynach, więc jego nogi mimowolnie się ugięły, a on runął twarzą na ziemię. To była jedna z tych chwil, gdy żałował, że nie jest bohaterem jakieś gry bądź kreskówki, gdzie po takim upadku nie doznałby żadnych obrażeń. Poczuł niesamowity ból nosa, gdy to właśnie nim przygrzmocił porządnie w twardy grunt. Pokonując cierpienie, odwrócił lekko głowę, w celu zlokalizowania reszty uczestników tej, jakże dla niego nieudanej, podróży. Wylądowali w którejś z hotelowych toalet i okazało się, że nie tylko dla niego zakończenie teleportacji nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. Tortua siedziała lekko skulona pod dużym rozbitym lustrem, tuż obok przewróconej donicy, w której rósł jakiś tropikalny krzew. Biorąc pod uwagę jej pozycję i ustawienie względem zniszczonych przedmiotów, Adrien wywnioskował, iż dziewczyna uderzyła plecami w zwierciadło, a następnie osunęła się na ziemię przywracając roślinę. Gdyby nie fakt, że bohaterka na plecach miała coś w rodzaju żółwiej skorupy, zapewne podróż dla niej skończyłaby się czymś gorszym niż tylko brakiem możliwości sprawdzenia czy dobrze wygląda. Zresztą i tak jej strój był uszkodzony po walce z Solvierem. Niedaleko, na ciągu szafek toaletowych z wbudowanymi umywalkami, rozciągnięta leżała Olivia. Jej twarz swoim kolorem przypominała rolki ręczników papierowych, rozsypanach wokół jej ciała. Dłońmi dotykała blatu, jakby sprawdzała czy na pewno jest to stały obiekt. Podniosła się powoli do pozycji siedzącej i szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzała na trzecią uczestniczkę podróży, czyli Koalę. Brunetka starała się utrzymać równowagę na jednej ze ścian oddzielających od siebie kabiny toaletowe (wiecie, w tych bardziej luksusowych miejscach kabiny oddzielane są murowanymi, grubymi ścianami). Pochylała się lekko do przodu, ręce rozłożyła szeroko, jakby udawała samolot, a kij drżał jej w prawej dłoni. Kiedy wreszcie udało jej się ustabilizować, z jej kolczyków wydobyło się pikanie. - Jak tak dalej pójdzie to Euca mnie zostawi. - westchnęła dziewczyna. - Dacie mi chwilę? Czarny Kot dźwignął się na łokciach. Domyślił się, że "Euca" to imię kwami Koali, więc rozumiał zmartwienie bohaterki. Wiedział, że Plagg też będzie padnięty. - Jasne, rób co musisz robić. Rozumiem, że to czym karmisz swoje kwami masz przy sobie. - blondyn spojrzał na posadzkę, gdzie znajdowała się mini kałuża krwi kapiącej mu z nosa. - Oczywiście, w końcu regenerowałam się już w Vermillion, prawda? Dzisiaj jest chyba Dzień Łazienek czy coś. - odpowiedziała szybko dziewczyna, wskakując do jednej z kabin. - Trochę się potłukłeś. Czyli, że koty nie zawsze spadają na cztery łapy. - usłyszał nad sobą głos Séraphine. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył swoją przyjaciółkę, zachęcająco wciągającą rękę w jego stronę, w celu ułatwienia mu podniesienia się. Obok niej stała Olivia, ze współczuciem patrzącą na jego nos. Przekręcił się do pozycji umożliwiającej mu wstanie i podał Tortua'le, natomiast ona szybkim pociągnięciem sprawiła, że już po chwili stał wyprostowany przed swoimi towarzyszkami. - Dobra kotku, w czasie gdy nasz miś się ładuje, to ja zrobię wszystko co mogę, aby twój idealny nos wyglądał tak samo, jak przed spotkaniem z podłogą. - pociągnęła go do umywalek. Dopiero wtedy zielonooki zobaczył, jak tragicznie wojna z Solvierem wpłynęła na jego wygląd. Włosy miał rozczochrane i w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zwykle po przemianie. Twarz pokryta była kurzem oraz małymi zadrapaniami. Z nosa leciała strużka czerwonego plynu, która zdążyła już przeciąć jego popękane wargi i brodę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, iż ta walka należała do najcięższych w jego karierze superbohatera, ale coś podpowiadało mu, że czeka go takich więcej. Może jest to dopiero przygotowanie do tego co go czeka. Może pewnego dnia okaże się, że jego działania nie będą skupiały się tylko na obronie Paryża, ale i całego świata? Tylko nie był do końca pewny czy jest na to gotowy. Poczuł jak Tortua gwałtownie odwraca jego głowę w jej stronę, a następnie wraz z Olivią zaczęły dokładnie się przyglądać uszkodzonemu elementowi jego ciała. Teraz, jego twarz od twarzy rudowłosej dzieliło jedynie kilkanaście centymetrów, zdał sobie sprawę, że dla niej walka też nie była łaskawa. Jej zazwyczaj rumiana cera straciła ciepłe barwy i przyjemne rysy twarzy. Jej wiśniowe usta, zawsze wygięte w uśmiechu, przyjaznego bądź sarkastycznego, w zależności od postaci, jaką aktualnie była, teraz, drżąc lekko, nie wyrażały żadnych emocji, dodatkowo przecięte były zadrapaniem po prawej stronie dolnej wargi. Jednak najgorsze były jej oczy. Zawsze, niezależnie od sytuacji, czaiła się w nich iskra radości. A teraz? Po raz pierwszy chłopak ujrzał w nich strach. Dodatkowo miał wrażenie, że stoją w nich łzy. Najsłabsze było to, iż nie wiedział jak ją podnieść na duchu, gdyż sam czuł niepewność i smutek jednocześnie. Zresztą chyba każdy kto byłby na jego miejscu i przeżył to samo co on, czułby się tak samo. - Nie jest złamany. Jedynie stłuczony. Bardzo możliwe, że to ta maska sprawiła, iż twój nos dalej będzie idealnie prosty. - głos Olivii wyrwał go z dołujących przemyśleń. Kobieta uśmiechała się lekko, sprawiając że Adrienowi zrobiło się ciepło na sercu. W sumie to właśnie ona była ich ostatnią nadzieją. Widać było, że się denerwuje na spotkanie ze swoją dawną miłością, lecz mimo to starała się zachować opanowanie i pogodę ducha. I za to właśnie blondyn ją podziwiał. - W takim razie zwykły zimny okład powinien wystarczyć. - stwierdziła Séraphine, urwała kawałek ręcznika papierowego i zmoczyła go w wodzie. Na początek otarła krew z jego twarzy, następnie urwała kolejne dwa spore kawałki papieru - jeden zmoczyła w zimnej wodzie i przyłożyła do jego nosa, sprawiając, że od razu poczuł zmniejszenie się bólu, natomiast drugim zatkała dziurkę, z której sączyła się krew. - Jesteś na tyle duży, że możesz sam sobie to przytrzymać. - rzekła złotooka, puszczając materiał zatrzymujący krwawienie, zmuszając Adriena do przytrzymania go. - Rozumiem, że Ty sobie z tym nie radzisz. - uśmiechnął się do niej Czarny Kot, natomiast ona, ku jego zdziwieniu, zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi. Najwyraźniej nie miała siły na tradycyjne zgniecenie go jakąś cięta ripostą. Może to i dobrze? Nagle drzwi kabiny, w której zamknęła się Koala otworzyły się z hukiem, a dziewczyna wyszła z małego pomieszczenia teatralnie. - Dobra, jestem gotowa na ratowanie świata. - nastolatka jedną dłoń oparła na biodrze, natomiast drugą ustawiła swój kij obok siebie. - Ja też od dawna na to czekam! - Tortua zrobiła pewną siebie minę i adekwatną do niej pozę. - Olivia, jak Ty się czujesz? - Wydaje mi się, że prawidłowo. - kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - W takim razie ruszamy! - Czarny Kot wyrzucił chusteczkę od nosa i skinął ręką na żeńską część jego grupy, a następnie odważnie otworzył drzwi łazienki. Ku jego zdziwieniu, ale zadowoleniu jednocześnie, okazało się, że aby znaleźć się na balkonie, gdzie odbyła się ich pierwsza walka z Solvierem, należało tylko skręcić w prawo, iść prosto, a na koniec udać się schodami w górę. Pobiegł więc szybko wskazaną drogą. Kiedy już dotarł do schodów i miał postawić stopę na pierwszym stopniu, poczuł palce zaciskające się na jego nadgarstku. Nawet nie odwracając się, wiedział, że jest to Séraphine, gdyż to tylko ona miała tendencję do miażdżenia mu ręki. Odwrócił głowę, przyjmując pytająco-zirytowaną minę. Zobaczył, że wszystkie jego towarzyszki mają zaniepokojenie wyraz twarzy, wskazujący na to, że coś było nie w porządku. - Nie czujesz tego? - rudowłosa uniosła brwi. - Czego? - zielonooki nie miał pojęcia co miałby poczuć. - Coś tu nie gra. - Koala rozejrzała się wokół, po chwili skupiając wzrok na drzwiach prowadzących na balkon. - Jakby... jakaś negatywna energia? Jakby jakaś mroczna siła dobiegająca z miejsca poprzedniej bitwy ciążyła w powietrzu. Dopiero po chwili chłopak również poczuł się niekomfortowo. Powietrze sprawiało wrażenie cięższego, takiego jakie jest na górskich wysokościach. Zmienił się również jego nastrój. Nasilił się... lęk? Albo niepewność? Lub w ogóle i jedno i drugie. Zdecydowanie tak być nie powinno. - Źródło tego wydaje się być za drzwiami. - Koala wskazała palcem na wspominany obiekt. - Moglibyśmy to sprawdzić, ale... czy to na pewno bezpieczne? - Séraphine popatrzyła na Adriena. - Jeżeli to Solvier, co jest chyba najbardziej prawdopodobne, to mamy ze sobą Olivię, prawda? Nawet jeśli plan związany z jej osobą nie zadziała, to i tak prędzej czy później musielibyśmy zmierzyć się z naszym Zwięrzęcym Księciem. - mruknął, na co pozostała trójka powoli przytaknęła, jakby wciąż zastanawiała się nad tym co powiedział. - Czyli, że wchodzimy, tak? - upewniła się Koala. Nastolatek przytaknął i nakazał wszystkim mieć broń w gotowości. Na szczęście Olivia szybko znalazła swoją, więc nie musieli tracić czasu na dodatkowe tłumaczenie jej co i jak się tego używa. - Prowadź Panie Chwilowy Kapitanie. - szepnęła Séraphine i ustawiła się za nim. Grupa cicho podeszła pod same drzwi, przy których wyraźnie czuć było wiszące w powietrzu niebezpieczeństwo. Adrien policzył w myślach do trzech, aby po ukończeniu odliczania z impetem otworzyć drewniane wrota. Był na siebie zły, ponieważ mógł przewidzieć co się wtedy stanie. Rzucił się na niego ogromny niedźwiedź, odrzucając go jakieś pięć metrów w bok. Zwierzę przygwoździło bohatera do ziemi, tak, że jedyną częścią ciała, którą był w stanie wykonać ruch, była jego głowa. Odchylił ją więc lekko do tyłu i zobaczył stojącego nad nim Solviera. - Już myślałem, że nie wrócisz. - uśmiechnął się mężczyzna, przeczesując włosy. - Przeszukałem cały hotel i w głowę zachodzę, gdzie taki głupiutki chłopczyk jak ty mógł się schować. - Najwidoczniej ten głupiutki chłopczyk jest od ciebie mądrzejszy skoro go nie znalazłeś. - odpowiedział blondyn i kątem oka zerknął na niedźwiedzia, aby upewnić się, czy zwierzę go nie rozszarpie. Ku jego zdziwieniu drapieżnik się nie ruszał. Dosłownie zastygł w bezruchu. Chłopak rozejrzał się na tyle na ile pozwalała mu jego niekorzystna pozycja. Zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystko, z wyjątkiem jego i Solviera, przestało się ruszać. Jakby ktoś zatrzymał czas. Czyżby to była dodatkowa moc jego przeciwnika. Monsiella takową posiadała, więc on niestety też musiał. Szkoda, że zielonooki dowiadywał się o niej dopiero teraz. - Fajne prawda? Pan zwierząt i czasu. - rzekł dumnie Solvier, jakby czytał bohaterowi w myślach. - Skoro nam się nie spieszy to opowiem ci mój plan, dobrze? Otóż w czasie, gdy Ty prawdopodobnie chowałeś się po hotelowych kàtach, ja skorzystałem z braku utrudnień w postaci wolnych bohaterów i zacząłem realizować swoje postanowienia. Zacznijmy od tego, że na świecie jest naprawdę sporo posiadaczy różnorodnych miraculów. Moja matka była jednym z nich i to właśnie przez posiadanie tego głupiego ustrojstwa zaginęła. Dlatego zacząłem darzyć cały ten świat superbohaterów wyjątkową nienawiścią. Naprawdę, całym sercem. Chciałem się zemścić, lecz nie miałem pojęcia jak. Na szczęście niedawno, po kilku latach nieszczęścia, pojawił się ktoś, kto mógłby mi pomóc. Przedstawił się jako Władca Ciem, posiadacz miraculum. Oczywiście ta druga rzecz od razu mnie zraziła, lecz on przedstawił mi ofertę nie do odrzucenia. Powiedział, że jeżeli będę z nim współpracować to pomoże mi odnaleźć moją matkę. O ile początkowo nie byłem do końca przekonany jego ofertę, to kiedy opowiedział mi krótką historię o tym, że również stracił bliską mu osobę i że również dąży do jej odzyskania, zgodziłem się. Korzystając ze swojej mocy dał mi oraz Monsielli niesamowite zdolności, które miałyby pomóc nam w znalezieniu właścicieli miraculów. Po co? Każde miraculum posiada boską energię, dzięki której ktoś może w jednej chwili stać się Panem Świata. Władca Ciem chciał stać się posiadaczem takowej energii. Początkowo skupił się na tej znajdującej się tylko w Czarnym oraz Czerwonym Miraculum, gdyż takowa wystarczyłaby na podbicie świata. Jednak stwierdził, że ciekawie byłoby mieć jeszcze armię oraz dodatkową moc, która dałaby mu pewność, że uda mu się odnaleźć bliskie osoby. Lecz do tego potrzebne było zebranie mocy ze sporej liczby artefaktów. Właśnie dlatego znalezienie ich stało się moim głównym celem. Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że to właśnie w Kanadzie znajdują się dwa czarne miracula, jedno czerwone i dodatkowo jedno zielone, to postanowiłem że to właśnie tutaj zakończę moją misję. Zlokalizowanie was nie było trudne, a zwabienie jeszcze łatwiejsze. Kto by pomyślał, że szczęście mi dopisze i uda mi się z taką szybkością uprowadzić właścicielkę czarnego miraculum pandy, gdyż los zarządzi, że ta akurat zostanie sama w pokoju. O porwaniu dwójki starszych osób nie wspomnę. Zjawiliście się na miejscu naprawdę szybko. Twoja waleczna partnerka, Biedronka, postanowiła sama uwolnić inną wybraną, lecz raczej przeceniła swoje możliwości. Pokonałem ją naprawdę szybko i tak oto pozyskałem trochę mocy od czerwonego miraculum. Czemu tylko trochę? Oh, nie mogłem jej zabrać kolczyków, gdyż broniła ich zawzięcie, zresztą i tak w hotelu znajdował się inny posiadacz artefaktu o tym kolorze, którego moc już pozyskałem, a co za dużo to nie zdrowo. W taki oto sposób zdobyłem dostatecznie dużo mocy, aby móc ukończyć moją misję. Już połączyłem całą tę energię, teraz wystarczy poczekać na to co się stanie. - A co się stanie? - zapytał Czarny Kot, nieco przerażony tym, co właśnie opowiedział mu platynowowłosy. - Według legendy ma powstać jakaś nadludzka umiejętność, pozwalająca na kontrolę wszystkich miraculów oraz posiadająca niesamowite umiejętności. - I... Ty masz pewność, że to na pewno się stanie, tak? Nie ma zagrożenia tego, iż nadmiar energii rozmiecie cały ten hotel w pył? - Takowe zawsze istnieje, jednak póki wraz z Monsiellą służymy Władcy Ciem, nasze życie nie jest zagrożone. Coś w rodzaju chwilowej niezniszczalności. Więc jak hotel wybuchnie, to zginą wszyscy posiadacze miraculów, jakie tutaj są. I tylko one, gdyż zadbałem o to, aby w pobliżu nie było cywili, bo sprawiają oni naprawdę sporo problemów. Aha, dziadkowie twojej przyjaciółki również są ukryci poza granicami hotelu, dlatego spokojnie będą mogli się udać na wasz pogrzeb. - Solvier uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. - Teraz oszczędzę ci cierpień i zniszczę cię, abyś nie musiał obserwować mego triumfu. Mężczyzna obrócił swoim kijem do lacrosse w ręce, a niedźwiedź znowu zaczął się ruszać. Szczęście, nieszczęście, zwierzę zeszło z niego, robiąc miejsce swojemu panu. - Chciałbyś mi pogratulować przed śmiercią? - zapytał i uniósł swój kij nad głowę. Wtedy właśnie Adrienowi całe życie przeleciało przed oczami. Broń ruszyła z zawrotną prędkością w jego stronę i dosłownie zatrzymała się kilka milimetrów od jego twarzy, kiedy przez cały balkon rozległ się żeński krzyk. - Solvier! - Olivia stała przy drzwiach z wyciągniętymi rękami. Z błagalnym wyrazem twarzy zaczęła powoli zbliżać się do Solviera. Czarny Kot zerknął na złoczyńcę, który zrobił taką minę, jakby ujrzał anioła. Mężczyzna zabrał kij z nad jego twarzy i ustawił go obok siebie. - Olivia... czy to... - nie dokończył, bo kobieta rzuciła mu się na szyję. Platynowowłosy również ją objął i mocno przytulił do siebie. Po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy, natomiast Adrien korzystając z braku uwagi obojga, powoli podniósł się z ziemi. - Ty masz miraculum? - Solvier zlustrował Olivię wzrokiem, kiedy już się od siebie odsunęli. - To... to jest miraculum twojej matki. - kobieta dotknęła palcami spinki. - M... mojej matki? - mężczyźnie zadrżał głos. - Skąd je masz? - Dostałam od Czarnego Kota, ponieważ... Solvier, nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo źle robisz. Słuchaj, możemy... - Nie, ja doskonale wiem co robię i możesz mi... - Nie przerywaj mi! - krzyknęła Olivia, a Solvier momentalnie zamilkł. - Nie mam zamiaru ci w tym pomóc, ponieważ jest inny sposób na odnalezienie twojej mamy. Jej kwami, wiesz to małe stworzonko co było w gratisie ze spinką, powiedziało, że możemy ją przywołać jeżeli zgromadzimy tutaj wielu Wybranych. Możemy to zrobić, skoro oni są w hotelu! Brunetka uśmiechnęła się, natomiast niebieskooki najwyraźniej bił się z myślami. Spojrzał na Olivię, balkon, Tortuę oraz Koalę, a następnie zakończył swoją wzrokową wędrówkę na Adrienie. W jego oczach widać było niepewność, więc na pewno rozważał wszystko to, co powiedziała mu jego dawna ukochana. Znowu na nią spojrzał, a ona widząc jego niepewność, złapała go za rękę. - Solvier, to właśnie dzięki nim tu jestem. To właśnie dzięki posiadaczom miraculów możemy teraz rozmawiać. Oni nie są tacy sami, jak osoba, która uprowadziła twoją matkę. Musisz mi uwierzyć. Jesteś po tej złej stronie, a ja nie chcę na nią przechodzić, dlatego przestań bawić się ich życiem i dołącz do nas. Dołącz do mnie. - kobieta położyła drugą dłoń na policzku mężczyzny. Solvier uśmiechnął się lekko i wtulił twarz w jej rękę. Czarny Kot potraktował to jako przejście na stronę bohaterów i był niezmiernie zadowolony z tego, że poszło tak szybko. Para przytuliła się czule i w sumie to właśnie na tym mogłaby się skończyć cała ta afera, ale los jak zwykle musiał wszystko popsuć. Tuż za plecami zielonookiego, w miejscu gdzie poprzednim razem stał Solvier, coś trzasnęło. Chłopak szybko odskoczył od źródła dźwięku na jakieś dwa metry, jednak to co tam ujrzał zmusiło go do cofnięcia się o kolejne cztery. Grunt w tym miejscu zaczął pękać, a z dziury, która się tam utworzyła zaczęły się wyłaniać kolorowe strużki jakiegoś dymu. Dopiero po chwili Adrien zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że dymki miały kolory miraculów. Zaczęły niebezpiecznie szybko wirować i rosnąć, sprawiając, że nad ziemią zaczęł unosić się ogromny tęczowy wir, dający niesamowicie silne podmuchy wiatru. - Solvier, czy Ty aktywowałeś tę energię? - wrzasnął Czarny Kot, próbując przekrzyczeć hałas powodowany przez miraculowe tornado. - Nie! Do tego potrzebne było jeszcze jedne Czarne Miraculum! To ty musiałeś je aktywować! - mężczyzna patrzył z przerażeniem na to nieludzkie zjawisko, przy okazji przytulając do swojej piersi Olivię, chroniąc ją przed ostrym wiatrem. - Czy przekroczyłeś ułożony z piór krąg za sobą? Superbohater spojrzał na popękany grunt przy miejscu gdzie wcześniej stał. Rzeczywiście znajdował się tam idealne koło stworzone z brązowo-białych piór. No, prawie idealne. Na wysokości miejsca, w którym wcześniej stał pióra były naruszone, układając się do wewnątrz. Właśnie wtedy chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że przez nieuwagę nastąpił na linię, w ten sam sposób "dostarczając" tam część mocy swojego miraculum. Czyli wychodziło na to, że jak świat zostanie zniszczony to będzie jego wina. Fantastycznie. Gdyby stworzono coś takiego jak Pechową Nagrodę Nobla, zapewne to właśnie on byłby jej wielokrotnym zdobywcą. - Okej, jak to coś powstrzymać? - spojrzał z nadzieją na Solviera, przy okazji odganiając wszystkich ręką, jak najdalej od wiru. - Tego nie da się zatrzymać! - odkrzyknął mężczyzna, natomiast pióra tworzące krąg zaczęły się unosić i wirować w tęczowym dymie. W ułamku sekundy pierze znikło gdzieś w środku tornada, sprawiając, że to zmieniło swój kolor na brunatny brąz. Wir zaczął krążyć jeszcze szybciej, więc bohaterowie z ledwością utrzymywali się na nogach. Następnie głośny huk o mało co mi rozsadził im uszu. Jego następstwem była zmiana kierunku kręcenia się się tornada. Wyglądało to, jakby dym zaczął wsysać z powrotem w dziury, z których się wydobył. Towarzyszył temu również dźwięk zasysania (wiecie, taki jaki wydawał odkurzacz z Teletubisiów XDD). Olbrzymia chmura zatrzymała się tuż przy gruncie, kłębiąc się i osiągając wysokość mniej więcej trzech metrów. Zastygła na chwilę w bezruchu, podczas którego wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Po kilku sekundach rozwiała się na boki, sprawiając, że wokół nich zaległa mleczna mgła sięgająca do kolan. Lecz to nie ona było rzeczą, która zainteresowała oraz zatkała Adriena jednocześnie. Na popękanym gruncie, tam gdzie wcześniej znajdował się pierzasty krąg stał mężczyzna. Ah, ale za to jaki mężczyzna! Patrząc na niego, Adrien zadawał sobie pytanie, czy wszystkie osoby powstałe z połączenia mocy miraculów są tak urodziwe. Mężczyzna miał na sobie ciemnobrązowy, długi płaszcz (taki płaszcz, polecam Tekkena c':), z którego zewnętrznej strony wystawały długie pióra. Pod nim miał nie do końca zapiętą, białą koszulę, wpuszczoną w czarne spodnie z brązowym paskiem. Ciemne buty wyglądały jak oksfordy rodem ze sklepu Gino Rossi. W ręce trzymał elegancką laskę zakończoną smukłą, idealnie leżącej w jego dłobi rękojeścią, będącą dopełnieniem całego stroju. Jego twarz miała młode rysy i gdyby nie ubiór, Czarny Kot dałby mu może 18 lat. Nie miał maski, co również było dość tajemnicze. Jego oczy miały czysty niebieski kolor, przypominający trochę taflę wody. Miał bardzo charakterystyczne kości policzkowe oraz brwi o lekko spiczastym kształcie, które sprawiły, że mężczyzna wyglądał jak demon lub coś w ten deseń (o tak wygląda, kto by się spodziewał c': <3). Trudno było również nie zauważyć wystających mu spod koszuli tatuaży, pokrywających boki jego szyji. Włosy miał czarne, odgarnięte do tyłu. Jedyne pojedyncze boczne pasma opadały na jego twarz. Strzepał z ramion pojedyncze pióra i popatrzył się na stojącą przed nim grupę. Złączył palce obu rąk na rękojeści stojącej przed nim laską, a jedna brew oraz kąciki jego ust powędrowały lekko w górę (taką taką minę zrobił XDD Boże, on jest taki hot i ogółem super no ;3;). Patrząc na ten uśmiech Adrien zaczynał popadać w kompleksy, a przecież nie powinien. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. - Kogo my tu mamy? - głos mężczyzny był niski, głeboki i lekko zachrypnięty, przez co brzmiał jakby mruczał. - Lepsze pytanie to kim TY jesteś? - Czarny Kot nałożył nacisk na przedostanie słowo, tak aby brzmieć jak najbardziej pewnie. - Kim ja jestem? - mężczyzna kulturalnie skinął głową. - Bastien, właściciel brązowego miraculum. Miraculum Orła. Miło mi.